Family Tradition
by kellym01
Summary: Bloom and Daphne become one of sinisters projects and become powerful mutants who want to kill each other, Bloom goes rogue and ends up in Bayville I don't own Winx Club or X Men Evolution plz R&R title will change


In the future, the war raged between human, mutant and machine, Sinister was in the remains of his lab he had finally gotten some of the crucial DNA he needed to create the ultimate mutant, the only problem was all the equipment he needed to create a mutant had been destroyed, however, the time machine was still operational to some degree but it had been damaged and could only take objects back in time anything alive would be scattered into atoms which his henchman found out the hard way. "Perhaps if my past self manages to create the mutant this future may not come to pass" Sinister mused as he placed the tubes of DNA into a brief case with a sheet of paper which explained his past self-needed to do, he then made sure none of the labels had faded before placing it in the time machine and typing the dates and co-ordinates and sending it back in time.

Little did he know this would have consequences as several decades in the past upon the planet of Sparx (no flames on the name every time I do Domino I get an image yugioh or domino pizza and if/when the Winx turn up I use the name Layla not Aisha) a war raged and the royal family were retreating knowing what the result would be if the witches got their hands on any of them, Daphne had carried Bloom into the portal to be teleported, she was six and her sister was one, their father then joined them, the mother was just putting in the last code so the witches wouldn't be able to follow them when the door was blasted off its hinges, three witches entered and sent a beam of dark magic at the portal, the mother then hit the final key and attempted to dive into the portal as it activated just as the dark magic struck the portal causing it to malfunction, the father was teleported to Earth Canada, the two daughters were teleported to where a certain brief case was heading as the time radiation affected the portals magic combined with the negative energy.

Sinister had been pacing, he had everything he needed for the Ultimate Mutant equipment wise he just needed the DNA and test subjects, when he spotted something on the security monitors and headed outside to see who was at his 'door' (Cave entrance) where he found two young girls one blonde on with orange hair with a briefcase beside them, the blonde was looking round and hadn't even noticed him the red head, however, did and looked like she was going to burst into tears.

Sinister then tossed a canister of knockout gas at their feet before going inside for a few minutes and remerging to find two unconscious children "Perfect test subjects" Sinister laughed before carrying them and the case inside, he then injected them with morphine and other drugs to keep them dazed and weak before putting them huge tubes where he plugged several tubes into them and sealing them before injecting a green liquid, allowing them to float in the tube before checking the case where he found a note and several tubes of DNA.

"Perfect" Sinister laughed before taking the tubes of DNA and putting them into a machine which fed the DNA into the girls, placing X-genes within them, he was surprised to find each of them already had more than one X-gene, he analysed them and found one allowed them the ability to heal and the other allowed them to absorb life energy and anything else, the only thing was the second one wasn't fully active but was active enough that he couldn't do anything but that didn't matter to him, not with the healing abilities.

He then proceeded to feed the DNA into the girls. Starting with some from a mutant by the name Sabortooth then onto the others, Cyclops, Jean/Phoenix, Strength (this one had only enlisted the power not the name) and Quicksilver. He then proceeded to give the blonde a couple more powers to see if she could survive anymore and so he gave her Mystiques and Iceman's, he then placed a psychic command into both her and the younger child's mind just in case they turned against him before giving the older one an Adamantuim feed, he decided to wait until the younger one was older before giving her the feed he wanted them to survive. He then proceeded to erase the blondes memories, wanting her to be obedient and memories would only cause him problems.

Her eyes snapped open and three claws sprung from either hand, she could feel what he was doing to her mind, the Adamantuim feed had woke her up she just hadn't been all there but now she was and she was mad, thrashing and scratching at whatever the tube was made of before slicing the tubes as she felt her memories fade, she then sliced the tube open and fell to the ground, Sinister approached her deciding to finish wiping her memories off after knocking her out again only to have the blonde use a teleportation spell out of instinct she may not remember how to use magic but her subconscious remembered enough for the instincts to use it.

Sinister swore and began scanning the island for her and found no trace, that's because she had teleported to Genosha even if she didn't know it but magnetic fields had messed with the spell and combine that with the scrambling of her mind then it was no surprise she had no control where the spell took her. Sinister then activated the command he had set up in Bloom's mind, which would cause her to want to kill the blonde if she was nearby and Daphne would want the same if he ever activated it.

A/N Plz review, hope you liked it, open to suggestions


End file.
